In Death Comes Truth
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: Mr Crepsley never left her side, he never let go of her hand. There was a lot Mr Crepsley hadn't told Arra, a lot she hadn't told him. What happens when Arra is on her deathbed? Will Crepsley tell the truth to his dying friend? K plus to be safe.


**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing in this story.

**A/N:** Please review and read! Oh well other way round but you get the point. :D Thanks xx

**SUMMARY: **Mr Crepsley never left her side, he never let go of her hand. There was a lot Mr Crepsley hadn't told Arra, a lot she hadn't told him. What happens when Arra is on her deathbed? Will Crepsley tell the truth to his dying friend?

**TITLE: **In Death Comes Truth

-LARTEN-CREPSLEY-ARRA-SAILS-

"You will be fine; I promise I will not let you die." Mr Crepsley's words sent shivers of hope through her slowly dying body as she tangled her fingers with his and smiled. "You are a fighter Arra, you will pull through." His presence was the thing making her hold on to life, making it all worth while. She wished the floods of pain would cease but she knew deep inside they never would. It had been a bloodthirsty battle all the way but Larten had been there to the end. Through the pain, the hardship, he had been there.

"Thank you for everything." He stared, longingly into her eyes as she spoke and he occasionally swept a hand across her face and smiled with lust. "Larten, promise me one thing."

"Anything," his voice held seldom distrust if any and every word laced with the love he hungered for her.

"Promise that you will protect the boy, promise you will not let the princes kill him. He has earned my respect and he has earned my trust I do not want him to perish at the feet of the vampire princes. He helped us; he felt the pain of death which every noble vampire does feel when a young one is killed. He has witnessed so much and I just, I just don't want him to feel the pain of treachery. He has not betrayed us; he was in the hands of Kurda and in the mind of him. Promise me you will try your hardest to save him. Tell the princes to find a loophole or something." Mr Crepsley sat down beside her as she lay in the uncomfortable bed.

"You can tell them yourself when you recover."

"If I don't, will you tell them?"

"I promise with all my heart that I will keep your wish." His words had a hint of lust locked in each and every letter that escaped and as he spoke, she smiled sweetly. He never left her side, he never let go of her hand. There was a lot he hadn't told Arra and a lot she hadn't told him. Locking their hands together, Arra pulled him close and managed to force out a pained whisper.

"Larten, I wanted to say that I have always loved you, I have never stopped loving you. I have never said it… but it's the truth."

"And I you Arra, I have always loved you as well. When I left, when I escaped the mountain all those years ago I didn't stop thinking of you, you are a true vampire Arra Sails. A fighter as well, that blow was quite fatal." Her hair lapsed over her eyes as she tried her hardest to move but it was hopeless, seas of pain flooded her whenever she tried so she remained entirely still. "You are quite something. I love you more than anything else in this world, this amazing, truly awe-inspiring world you are the most impeccable thing to come." He stood there, held by her tender gaze. He could see in her eyes that she did not have much time left so he treated every minute as though it were her last.

"I do not blame Kurda for what he did. He only wanted the best for the clan and I understand that. Don't hold a grudge against him; don't hold on to those memories. Don't forget me." She coughed and spluttered small amounts of the crimson liquid Crepsley had been loathing to see so he rushed back to her side and clung to her hand again.

"I would never dream of it." She let two tears of pain tumble down her cheeks as he tightened the grip on her hand. "Arra!" The gleam in her eyes had faded and her skin had lost that healthy glow which used to inhabit it.

"Remember Larten, do not forget, protect him." Her eyes fluttered shut as Mr Crepsley kissed her forehead softly and smiled.

"Goodbye, my old friend." Tears began to fall from his lashes. Tears for Gavner, tears for Kurda, tears for Darren who faced death soon due to his failure, but most importantly tears for Arra Sails. He was glad that he had told her the one thing that mattered, that he loved her more than words could say, more than anything else in the world. He stayed beside her, clinging to her hand and wishing he could take back that night, wishing he could have saved her from Glalda's blade. He knew that the past had happened; the future was to look forward to. He was to protect Darren, if not for him then for Arra Sails as her last dying wish. Placing his fingers on his head, forming the death's touch sign, Mr Crepsley whispered under his breath. "Even in death, may you be triumphant." The tears still dripped onto the lifeless body, each droplet telling a different story of pain and suffer. Arra could still live on, in Mr Crepsley's memories. Memories he would hold close to himself, memories he would never cease to remember.

-LARTEN-CREPSLEY-ARRA-SAILS-

**A/N: **Okay so thanks for reading now press that little review button there beneath this message. :D 


End file.
